pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scruffy/Archive 1
This is the first archive of Scruffy's talk page. Please do not edit unless you are an admin. Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community *Our Rules and Policies *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums * *Visit our sister Wiki. }}} Hi Scruffy If you have any questions than just say so on my talk page. Also can you create a music file for Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike Thanks! Hello I must say that it is very exciting getting to meet you. Your work is outstanding, and I can't wait to see what you have in store. At the moment I don't have any requests, but I plan on drawing most of the enemies in my game and I'll probably request the returning enemies that weren't already in P3 whenever I finish them. --En Passant 21:07, 22 July 2015 (EDT) Also, a piece of advice: Most of our userbase is quite young (and inactive), so don't expect a lot of quality around here. Pikmin V Requests Iridescent/Gilded Flint Beetles Okay, I have finished my first, and likely last because school starts soon and I won't have time for more, piece of artwork that I would like you to make a model of. It is the Iridescent Flint Beetle! Yes, it did appear in Pikmin 3, but I thought it was ugly, so I made my own version that looks similar to its original design but also makes biological sense. If the artwork isn't sufficient, I hand-drew isometric sketches to use as a reference for myself that I could upload and share with you. If you have any way to make the iridescence look better, that'd be great. Also, I lied: I have a second request. I would also like you to make its cousin, the Gilded Flint Beetle, formerly known as the Iridescent Glint Beetle. It's basically a metallic recolor. Thanks! --En Passant 20:27, 27 July 2015 (EDT) :They're beautiful! I hadn't included the stripes because I didn't really know that they were ridges, but they look a lot better with the ridges and I'll try to update the artwork to include both those and iridescence that's not terrible. I did notice one thing that's off, likely because it's hard to spot in the IFB artwork - the antennae stop at the bottom of the shell, when they're supposed to connect to the body. The body's also segmented, if you couldn't tell. I'd zoom in on the artwork or make its outline a different color temporarily to be able to see it. --En Passant 14:52, 28 July 2015 (EDT) :Isometric side view would be better, because it makes updating my own artwork a lot easier. Another thing I spotted is that the Gilded Flint Beetle's eyes are supposed to be a silver color as opposed to light bulbs. --En Passant 18:25, 28 July 2015 (EDT) :Yeah, uploading a new version doesn't appear to work very well, but I figured out that all you need to do is wait a little bit and refresh the page (see the revisions on my Pikmin artwork if you want proof). I hate to bug you a lot, but I had a lot of trouble expressing my idea in the artwork because I'm not very experienced and I much prefer what you originally had for the body shape and leg positions. Other than that, I think they're perfect, and I hope that I can use them to improve my artwork looking forward. Hopefully I'll be able to find time to draw my second design: the Armored Cannon Beetle. --En Passant 02:53, 29 July 2015 (EDT) :I still want the isometric side view, and I don't want any other changes like it being segmented to be removed. --En Passant 01:06, 30 July 2015 (EDT) :And thank you for providing your wonderful services... except, I realize now that what you meant by "leg positions" was their location on the body, not their angle. So, for what I promise is the very last edit, I would like them all to be attached to the thorax (the big middle segment) like real arthropods (no offense, but that was in the artwork from the beginning). Sorry for the confusion. I can agree to deleting the older versions as well. --En Passant 04:01, 30 July 2015 (EDT) Pikmin V Logo I know I already asked you this on chat, but I also want to put it here because that's where the other requests are/will be. --En Passant 14:44, 3 October 2015 (EDT) Music Yes I would just like a theme song. thanks I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 10:33, 29 July 2015 (EDT) Thanks Thanks Scruffy and could you add it to the Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike homepage? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 15:06, 4 August 2015 (EDT) Your work Hats off to you, Scruffy! Your work is extremely detailed! I am enjoying all the new things that you are coming up with, especially the images. The images really make your game come to life! Your game is so detailed that I have nominated it to be a featured article, and it is undoubtedly one of the most detailed games on the wiki. Keep up the good work! :D 19:26, 11 August 2015 (EDT) REQUEST Hey Scruffy I have a request. Could you make a picture of a pikminn that is dark green in color and has red thorns on its stem and also has thorny flower petals that are dark red. It should be called Spike Pikmin. Thanks and let me know as soon as possible. Thanks for responding and I can be patient. OK Now that I think about it the eyes should be a deep purplish-reddish color and the eyelids when they close them are dark red and also are spikes when closed. Thats what gives them their extra damage! Also it can have a nose. I have many other requests but i will wait for you to be done. Just let me know when you can. Thanks. Hey Scruffy I have two requests for my game. First one is can you make a DeathSpiked Dwarf Bulborb? The description of what it looks like is on Death Spiked Dwarf Bulborb. Second one is for an area. It is the first area and it is called LavaSpike Plains. It is basically the perplexing pool but with lava where the water was and a lot of spikes just jutting up from the ground. Let me know as soon as possible if you can do them. Thx. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 23:02, 29 September 2015 (EDT) SECOND REQUEST FOR PIKMIN ATTACK OF DEATHSPIKE!!! Hi Scruffy. A few things. First HOLY SPIKE PIKMIN!!! AMAZING Job On The Spike PIKMIN!. Second thing could you add that image to this link Spike Pikmin? Third thing is can you make me a Spike Pikmin Onion and/or Candypop Bud? Let me know as soon as possible. Otherwise Thx. Cyan Pikmin Request Hey Scruffy, I've got a request. Could you render a Cyan Pikmin for me? I'd like it to be the size of a regular Pikmin, but with fur covering its body. The fur should be a bright cyan color. As for the flower, its petals should be dark blue, and the center should be yellow. Thank you! 21:34, 4 September 2015 (EDT) Hmm... It looks alright, though the fur seems a bit thin. The fur on the stem and the limbs looks fine, but it seems a bit thin on the main body and the head. Also, could you make the flower a little bit darker? It looks too similar to the indigo flowers of Rock and Winged Pikmin. It's just that I want the flowers of my new Pikmin types to be distinct from the already existing types. I'm sorry to be such a hassle, but I really appreciate your efforts! By the way, I noticed that you uploaded a bunch of different files when you were rendering En Passant's Flint Beetles. If you'd like, I can delete the incomplete versions. 02:38, 7 September 2015 (EDT) EDIT: Wait, I just reread the conversation, and I saw you wanted the older versions deleted in the first place. I'll delete those images right now. 02:41, 7 September 2015 (EDT) Thank you so much! It looks even better now. Also, that's strange, the image looks updated everywhere for me. It likely because when you upload a new version, it takes a moment for the wiki to update the image's page itself, but I'm not sure as to why that is. Anyway, don't worry Scruffy, it's updated everywhere. I might have some more requests in the future, but I don't want to make you TOO busy. Once again, thanks so much! 15:26, 7 September 2015 (EDT) THESE ARE AWESOME! Hey scruffy thanks for making them! And you can take your time on the onion. I want it as awesome as everything else! Also is there anything I can do to pay you back? Also just curious, do you do sigs? Pikmin 4 renders? Can you make me some HD renders of areas from the canon games, a Cyan Pikmin with a mouth and a white pikmin's eyes, an Orange Pikmin with safety goggles, a Dark Brown Pikmin with thorns, Olimar, Alph, Brittany, Charlie, and Olimar's family? I would appreciate if you made Louie and The President of Hocotate Freight, but you don't need to. -Pikminfan27 21:03, 21 September 2015 (EDT) Their buds/flowers can be any color you choose, and I'm not sure what you meant about what the areas should depict or where they should be. I would like a top-down view with a few plants and animals. Thank you for doing all of this! The Alph render is great! (Although it looks suspiciously like his Pikmin 3 model?) I can't wait to see the other ones! Hmmm... I wasn't planning on putting the impact site in my fangame, but I'll get it in somehow. It's a GREAT HD render! The areas I (currently) would like are the Valley of Repose, Garden of Hope, and a new area that has many bomb-rocks and lots of electricity which has a Formidable Oak-style part that has the Yellow Onion at the top. Why is it taking so long? I understand you have the secret rendering project to do, but this is taking FOREVER! Also, I saw you put the render of the Impact site that you made for me on the video of the impact site theme arrangement. Good idea! The Cyan Pikmin was supposed to shoot lasers, so could you please change it? Thanks! I've been waiting quite a while now, how long are the renders going to take? Can they be done by February 4th? Thank you! and if the rest could be done by February 4th (my birthday) it would be very nice. But don't rush them, please! Also, why would Brittany and Charlie take longer than everyone else? It doesn't make sense to me. I know this is a huge load of renders along with Brittany and Charlie to make, unless you already have them, but could you make HD renders of the canon pikmin? :What I want to know is why you're requesting so many renders. Also, you gotta remember that Scruffy is very busy, and he has limited time on his hands. Please try to be considerate when requesting a lot of renders. 14:10, 21 November 2015 (EST) I know, but I find it hard to to think about the main reason that causes him to take so long: his academic schedule. I home-school. At least I'll learn how to use Blender soon! Oh yeah, and I wanted to ask him if he could put the renders on the Gmod workshop... And also, to give the Cyan Pikmin an actual mouth. I love the Valley of Repose render! It's great! By the way, it turns out I will NOT learn Blender soon. It looks terribly hard. The Formidable Oak-style area will be above ground and not have the huge cave. It will have mainly a completely new area, make what you want, with the Formidable Oak-like part being in the middle. And I like the Brittany and Charlie renders, even though I know they are the Pikmin 3 models. And, just as a question, do all of your renders have a strange graininess when you zoom in? Is it just part of Blender? I just LOVE the renders! They are amazing! Thank you for all of this work you have done! (I don't care about the differences from my imagination, it's great anyway.) You can use them in Pikmin Forever if you want! Hey, Scruffy! I have a request for a render. (Sorry if I didn't put this in the right category, I'm pretty much new here :/) Ok, so I heard you're doing Render-Requests, and I gotta say, I love your renders! They look exactly like in the canon Pikmin games! So, here are my requests: (Non Pikmin related) I want a render of my Sci-Fi-comic character the Looter (Reference picture: http://xxredpikminxx.deviantart.com/art/Best-buddies-With-Shadows-556499075 ) On an amiibo socket together with his buddy Drake (The frog-thing in the reference picture, also on a seperate amiibo socket) The background isn't necessary, and I'd be really happy if you could give me the file as .png, .obj and as a blender file :) And if that isn't too much (I really don't want to waste your time :( ) I would be happy to see my joke character Mayo (Ref: http://xxredpikminxx.deviantart.com/art/Mayo-561393838 ) and me (Ref: http://xxredpikminxx.deviantart.com/art/Le-new-game-524398533 ) Each on different sockets :D - Problem With Your TALK page Hey Scruffy is there a problem with your talk page because you have stuff from my user page? Those are the ones that that a User named Sunny or something like that added i think. Respond back as quick as possible. Your Welcome and sig Hey Scruffy your welcome . Any time. Hey do you know how to make a sig? Re: Re: Render Request Sorry, for not being Pikmin related :( But I'm really happy that you do it anyway :D Thanks man! It would be awesome if you could show me some progress every now and then (via Skype or something like that)! I would have another render request though (This time Pikmin related), but I always feel really bad when I give people so many requests, because I exactly know what it's like to have too many D: (I'm doing similar stuff to what you do, but in 2D) It would be an Ice-Pikmin which just have the default Pikmin model in a icy-transculent coloration, and a Green Pikmin, which have a similar model to purples, but only in green and with cacti-like spikes, both with leaves/blue flowers. But you really, really don't have to do the last two, it wouldn't be too important. It's more important that your schedule isn't too full. - 09.29.2015 14:51 Few questions. First are you on? Second did you see the new two requests i put under REQQUEST? Third do you know how to make infoboxes? Fourth can you put all of the images for my game into something like a category or page so I can use them more easily? Let me know as fast as possible. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 23:57, 29 September 2015 (EDT) Re: Infernal Emperor Bulblax Thank you so much! It looks amazing! I love all the details, especially the veins. They look light lightning, which is awesome. Although... Compared to the original image, it looks a little shrunk down. Could you make it a little bit taller? Also, the eyes look strange. At first glance, the eyestalks looked like a pair of antennae. I had to look closely to realize that the white parts on the eyes are actually the iris and such, not just a reflection. Could you change so that they're more easily recognizable? Also, as a nice little touch, could you add drops of lava falling from its tongue? Thank you so much for doing this anyway; I hope I'm not being too critical. 17:55, 2 October 2015 (EDT) Hi! I'm PurplePikminPower. I've been hoping to get to say hi. Btw I forgot how to type my sig, so I usually paste it, but I've been editing, so it's not there. Why, thank you. I like how you make the pictures for your game. They are AMAZING!! By the way, you can use any of the enemies from my game if you want! Do you have any ideas for how I should make the map of the Land of Rebirth look? BTW is a forest and the first area. I kind of want it to be like the Valley of Reose, where the harder part requires a certain type of Pikmin to unlock. Need some assistance Hey Scruffy! Ragnorok X just gave me some ideas for this, but I figured I would ask you too. What are some ancient/historical items do you think would fit in my Buried History treasure series? Me and you only on now I just noticed while on PikFan23's talk page, you and me were the only ones under "Who's Online". I just created this account and only 2 on now sounds a bit awkward. Just wanted to point that out. Let's chat! Thats weirdd... ok.This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 09:44, 29 July 2016 (EDT) Want a sig? Do you want me to (try to) make a sig for you? If so, tell me what you want to be in it! Hello I saw your youtube channel and it definitely better than mine! And also would mind trying the logo for PDF or PAO either one is fine slow and steady. If you want to do anything else just ask me! Thanks! And, What do you think of my 2 fangames ? Block Pikmin are powerful and are partially immune to eating, and Spherical Pikmin are fast, but clumsy and both throw at an inverted angle. Also would you mind composing the theme for PDF and keep it dark. Could you put the Pikmin: Dark Forces logo on its page, thanks. Torrid Desert Area Preview Render I know I asked on IRC but I'm just posting this here for future reference. Also, could you give me periodic updates, if that's not too much trouble? I just want to see how it comes along is all. Thanks! 06:04, 8 November 2015 (EST) It's excellent! It's just how I pictured it! Minus the Spiderwort and the Pellet Posy, of course, but it's beautiful! And you don't need to post the reverse updates, since I'm not learning how to use Blender right now, but when I do learn how to use it, I'll ask for them then. But yeah, thank you very much! 15:33, 9 November 2015 (EST) Long TIME.... Hey Scruffy how ya doing? Man I HAVENT BEEN ON FOR A LONG TIME. Has anything important changed? What You been working on? Also have you gotten the map done. Hey scruffy i want to know something. Have you gotten the area render done? HI also have a new request! Can you make a DeathSpiked Burrowing Snagret for me? Let me know as soon as possible. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 17:38, 27 November 2015 (EST) Renders Hey, Scruffy. I just wanted to say that your renders look awesome. Hey Hey Scruffy! I wanted to say, your images for Pikmin: Forever look AMAZING! They look as if they would be, you know, in a Pikmin game. Anyways, do you think you could make some icons for pikmin and a preview for me? Yes, they look photoshopped(they are) and are kinda rough, but can you make some icons for me? I'll upload the files as soon as I can.(p.s. I'm talking about the Icons when you select a pikmin to throw.) here they are (P.S.) Can you show me or upload a video how to make a pikmin in blender? Sorry, I'm kinda struggling.) Question Do you use some sort of program to make your music, and if so, what program? I'm rather interested in making my own music for my own game! -StarWolf of the Cosmos 16:50, 29 December 2015 (EST) Hey, Star Wolf. He does use programs to make his music. Sibelius, Notion, Studio One, and GarageBand, if I am not mistaken. Those programs aren't free though. Those programs are listed near the bottom of his user page, User:Scruffy, under "some notes". Another Request Hello, Scruffy. I have another request. Can you make either a preview of Sagittarius(adult) fighting a in the beach area in The Crash Site with Red Pikmin and a squad of Red and Mushroom Pikmin, with some mushroom pikmin fighting a Pearly Clamclamp in the background, or Sagittarius with Mushroom Pikmin Sneaking around a sleeping Orange Bulborb in the tree stump in The Crash Site at night. Sorry if these are too complicated(like the mushroom pikmins eyes). Also, if you still have some of the things you made in blender, could you please somehow send them to me? I want to see how you made the previews and and such, kinda like study them, yes? If you can send them to me, send them as blender files and .obj files, please. I especially want the Sunset Isle tree and the Daybreak Glade preview. I also wouldn't mind helping out in Pikmin Forever Render Request Hi Scruffy. Your renders are great, and I was wondering if you can make me one. I would like a couple of Blue Pikmin fighting a Bug-Eyed Crawmad on a beach. You can see an island in the background, and the island has a volcano. The Pikmin are fighting the crawmad in the sand next to the water, and Louie is panicking and running around cowardly. I want it 3D and realistic, almost like CGI. I don't need it right away, so you don't need to rush it. Thanks! Hey Scruffy Hey Scruffy, me and Neo are working on a Pikmin Community Fangame that anyone can edit. If its ok, were using the Mushroom Pikmin from Pikmin Forever. Also, if you want, as I pointed out, as long as you can sign, you can edit so you're welcome to if you want. Pikifan4 11:40, 21 January 2016 (EST) Hello THERE scruffy Hey there scruffy how you been doing? Do you have the area render donem I would also like a new one of a DeathSpiked Burrowing Snagret. Let me know as soon as possible. Bye. e Miss me... It has been way to long since I have talked to you as school gets in the way. (in fact i`m typing this on a school computer) Also how is the PDF theme going No rush take your time but when it`s done link it to the PDF page. Thanks. Olimar's movie pose Ah dammit, you already made it. I worked some stuff out in here, and it turns out, it'll have to be LOUIE. I'll elaborate better on IRC. I'm so sorry, but could you please do the same but for Louie? Regardless, the image you made ended up looking absolutely incredible! — {EspyoT} 06:24, 29 March 2016 (EDT) Yay anniversary Hey scruffy how ya doing? I noticed you havent answered my questions but either way I cant believe that 4 days ago i was officially part of this website for ovver a year! This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 00:33, 6 April 2016 (EDT) A actual request instead of a dumb question on your fangame Hey! Its Pikifan4 and I was wondering if you could do some are of somesort for the Pikmin community Fangame. I would ask Neo, but he has Pikmin 10 and Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet to worry about. I don't want to pressure you since you have your own fangame to attend to. Just find anything on this page you can work with. If you have other requests, do those first. Pikifan4 12:42, 15 April 2016 (EDT) pleqase dude please why havent you been responding? pleaseanswer prev. requests Important question Hey scruffy how do i add an image of the enemys that you created for me to an enemy infobox? Please answer as soon as possible! :Where you have the part, there should be a line like |image=. You can add the name of the image right after the equals sign. If you can't find that line, create it. — {EspyoT} 14:54, 22 April 2016 (EDT) Help Can you help with the plot of paods? Thanks for responding! Olimar finds that he cant leave because of a DeathSpike Clouds surrounding the planet. DeathSpike is an entity. Welcome back! As the header says, welcome back! :D 01:41, 25 May 2016 (EDT) Yeah, welcome back, Scruffy! Your images How do you feel about other people using your renders without asking you first? There's a Pikmin community in Google+ and somebody used your PF Red Pikmin render, so I thought I'd let you know. 12:36, 1 June 2016 (EDT) :I suppose as long as those who use it either credit me (and Blender), or those who see it have some way of knowing it's by me... but with little renders like the Red Pikmin render, I suppose it doesn't matter that much. Scruffy 21:49, 1 June 2016 (EDT) New Article Format I'm not too sure I'm too big a fan of your new article format that you tested. I mean... it removes so much information and it's such a pain to open every collapsed article of information. Personally, I like the discussed idea of separating game information by individual pages. Not trying to rain on your parade, just a fellow user stating his opinion. :No problem, after all it was just a test. I don't see how I removed any information that wasn't canonical, but I do agree it's a hassle to open everything. This actually wasn't the final article format I was going for. The final I intended to have would be one article with a section per game, and each section would start collapsed to make it easier to navigate to a specific game. When you click a section, it would open up revealing all the subsections and info in a uniform structure. I just couldn't get to that yet because I don't know exactly how to format it in CSS. I have considered the article-per-game structure, but I just feel it's easier for readers if looking up Burrowing Snagret gives them all the info they need on the Burrowing Snagret in one clean, legible place, instead of directing them to a different page for the fan game they want (this is similar to the general format of Pikipedia, at least for enemies, Pikmin, obstacles, etc.). Especially since the majority of fan games that use a particular subject will use similar general descriptions/stats/pictures. I'm just experimenting with getting this structure to look clean.Scruffy 19:59, 12 June 2016 (EDT) Thanks and Archiving. Hey scruffy thanks also did you see we have 3000 articles now? Also do you want me to archive your talk page? Because its really full. Tell me if you mind that or not. Have a gitaculoius day!. :I did see the 3000. Now all we have to do is clean it all up! I would greatly appreciate it if you could archive my talk page; I'm not sure how to do that. Thank you! Scruffy 09:48, 29 July 2016 (EDT) New Request!! LoganPikmin Hey scruffy can you make me a render of Snagmin? Let me know as soon as possible. Thanks and let there be Pikmin in your future.